Bringing the rain
by FluffySensei
Summary: Len has liked Kaito for a long time, and finally decides to act upon his feelings. However, someone else manages to do so before he gets the chance... (I wrote this before I could write properly in english. Please don't judge me xD)


(Len POV)

I thought it was just going to be an ordinary concert night. Kaito, Rin, Gumi, Miku and I were the ones performing. We were singing songs like _Magnet _and_ World is mine_ , and the crowd was practically screaming. In other words, everything was going smoothly. I was planning on trying to make Kaito come over to my place when we were done. We could watch a movie, eat snacks, you know, stuff like friends usually do. Except, I wanted Kaito to be so much more than just a friend. In other words, I loved him. The problem was, everybody loves Kaito, it's not just me. His sweet, sort of goofy, ice cream-loving personality makes him perfect for both guys and girls. The girls wants to hug and cuddle him, and the guys probably wants to make him their uke so that they can tie him up and do naughty things to him. Well, except for me, of course. I'd rather be the one tied up. Wait, did I just say that out loud…?

Anyways, that brings us to where I am now; in a corner backstage, watching Kaito eating one of his usual popsicles. Okay, this is it. I'm going to ask him. It shouldn't be anything weird about asking a friend to come over to your house, right? Go for it, Len Kagamine! With fairly shaky legs, I start walking towards him. The problem is that someone else gets there first. Miku Hatsune, with her schoolgirl-ish outfit and her teal coloured hair in the usual ponytails, practically _skips_ over to him with a smile on her face. I stop walking. Well, this doesn't look good.

"Kaito~!" she chirps, making an extremely cute facial expression at the same time. Usually I like Miku, but right now I just feel like beating her up and burn all of her leeks. How dare she look at _my_ Kaito like that?! I glare at her as much as I can, but Kaito just smiles.

"Oh, Miku-Chan. Did you want something?"

Miku-_Chan_?! Since when does he call her 'chan'? I'm getting more and more pissed off by every second that passes.

Miku smiles, and suddenly there's a girly blush on her face, coloring her cheeks into a light pink.

"Well, um, actually, I wanted to ask you something…"

Kaito smiles again, his usual cute, warm smile.

"Oh, is that so? What did you want to ask?"

Miku makes an even cuter expression than before. Ugh.

"Actually…Kaito-San, I've liked you for a long time now, so please go out with me!"

As Kaito blushes, the only thing I can do is stand there, listening to my heart breaking into a million pieces. She confessed before I got the chance to. I turn around and try my best to get away as fast as I possibly can. I'm not even thinking, I just know I can't stay and watch as Kaito smiles happily at Miku, pulling her into his arms and hugging her, whispering how happy he is, and how he never thought she'd say it. They'll probably kiss to. Since it's raining, I don't notice the tears falling down my cheeks until I've reached the park (the only place I could think of). My legs are pretty weak, and I'm getting tired from all the running, so I sit down on one of the swings. They're wet, of course, but I don't really care since I'm pretty much soaked already. I wipe my cheeks, and a choked sobbing noise slips out through my lips. Ugh. And here I thought Kaito and I were finally going to spend some time together today. That stupid Hatsune girl just had to go and confess her stupid little feelings to him today of all days. It wouldn't even matter if I decided to do the same, probably. I mean, of course he'd choose Miku over me. Everybody would. I close my eyes, trying to think about happy things. Bananas. Fluffy kittens. Kaito. Kaitos eyes. The happy look on his face when he unwraps one of his ice creams. How cute he looks when he's asleep. The way he says my name…

"Len…"

I nearly fall off the swing. When the hell did he get here?!

"K-Kaito..?" I stutter, feeling my cheeks turning red. My eyes are red too from all the crying, and my nose is red too, because of the cold air. I don't want him to see me like this! "W-what are you doing here..?"

He frowns and sits down on the swing next to me.

"I was worried about you, of course!"

My blush gets darker, and I avoid looking into his eyes.

"Why would you worry about me?"

I wipe my wet eyes on my sleeve.

"You ran away, just like that…What's the matter, Len?"

The sound of his voice almost makes me cry again.

"Nothing. I-I'm perfectly fine."

Suddenly I'm not sitting on the swing anymore, but on his lap. He's hugging me tightly, burying his face in my hair.

"Even an idiot could tell you're not fine at all. Now tell me what's making you so sad. I can't have my little Len running away and sitting all by himself in the rain."

I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging back. After all, I can't let the opportunity to cuddle him like this slip by, can I?

"I won't tell you. You'll laugh and think I'm weird."

"I'd never do something like that! Please tell me…."

"Noo…"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Leeen…!"

I pout. Yes, a fifteen year old boy pouting. That's Len Kagamine for you.

"Shouldn't you be with Miku?"

For once, he realizes what's wrong. I thought he'd be too dense to get it.

"Oh. I see…", he grabs my chin and lifts my face, "My little Len was jealous…"

I'm blushing even more than before, without making any attempt to answer him. The only thing I can do is stare right into his beautiful eyes. He chuckles.

"Well, don't worry about stuff like that. I turned Miku-Chan down. Len-kun is the one I like the most."

I can't believe my own ears. There's probably something wrong with them. Did he really just say that…?

"K-Kaito…do you really mean that?"

"Yes, Len.", he hugs me tighter, "I love you. Now it's my turn to confess. Will you go out with me?"

_Oh. My. God. _I wish I could say something cool. Or at least something that doesn't make me sound like a freak. But screw that.

"Yes, Kaito!", I hug him as tightly as I possibly can, nearly knocking him off the swing, "Of course I will!"

He smiles and lifts my face again.

"I love you, Len."

And then he presses his lips against mine.


End file.
